


Happy birthday Sirius!

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Smut, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Marlene has planned his birthday down to the last detail, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/956403





	Happy birthday Sirius!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissRissa81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRissa81/gifts).

> This is for one of my favourite Harry Potter Characters! Sirius Black inspired me to be brave! Happy Birthday Sirius! 
> 
> I also dedicate this to MissRissa81 for encouraging me always! Thank you so much xo

Marlene had planned meticulously for Sirius’ birthday— she had enlisted the help of his friends and fellow Marauders to keep him busy for the day while she decorated the house for his surprise party and his gift for  _ after _ their friends had gone home. 

Now— now they were late and Marlene was starting to think it was a bad idea as all of their classmates and her hid around their apartment lying in wait. 

As she was about to send a search party out for the boys she heard a chuckle come from outside and then a crash a second later. 

“What was that?” Lily whispered from beside her. 

“I have no idea, but I swear if they got him drunk I will kill them, Lils. I’m sorry if that means you are without a husband but I told them not to. I needed him sober for tonight,” she growled. 

Another crash and a laugh and Marlene was fuming— they were drunk. 

“Shh Padfoot, she will kill me if she knows you’re drunk,” she heard James say. 

A scowl to her friend beside her and almost about to get up. 

“She won’t know, she’s not even hear. She said her mother needed her assistance with some family thing today,” Sirius’ voice slurred. 

Her mother chuckled from somewhere behind where she was hiding, everyone around her found this amusing. 

The door opened and Sirius, Remus and James came crashing in as the lights turned on and everyone shouted surprise. 

“Oh, hello love,” Sirius slurred looking up at his glaring girlfriend, “What’s all this?” 

“Your birthday party.. that you were meant to be sober for,” she said glaring at the two men behind him who gulped and wouldn’t meet her eye after that. 

“Oh pish posh love, it wouldn’t be my birthday if I wasn’t drunk,” he said as he came over to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

“I shouldn’t have had such high expectations of you,” Marlene said turning away from him with a frown and went to get his cake. 

Everyone sang happy birthday and the party went on for hours before Marlene kicked everyone out for the rest of his surprise. 

Vanishing the clothes that she wore over his birthday gift she said, “Sirius, Happy Birthday love.” 

  
  


Sirius gulped as he saw his every fantasy of her in her old school uniform come before his eyes. 

“Oh my,” Sirius said. 

“Professor Black, you called me to your office?” Marlene said sitting herself on the edge of the table. 

“Best. Birthday. Ever,” Sirius said as he moved forward and pulled her lips to his, and sunk his hips into the gap between her thighs. 

Sweet quiet sighs leaving her lips as he thrust against her, reaching down he pulled wand from his trousers and vanished his clothes. 

Pulling her skirt up slightly, he smirked when he noticed she had no panties on under skirt, “Well you have been a naughty little gryffindor haven’t you?” 

“Yes sir, very naughty indeed,” she moaned as he turned her over and thrust into her from behind. 

The scream that left her was guttural and left her throat sore. 

“That’s it McKinnon, take your punishment,” Sirius yelled thrusting harder— knowing the combination of his dirty talk and his powerful thrusts would send her careening over the edge quickly. 

It wasn’t long before he felt the quivers around his length and he let himself go inside of her. Collapsing on top of her, he tried to catch his breath before taking her to their room and having his way with her again. 

“Happy birthday, Sirius. I love you,” Marlene sighed. 

“I love you too, my dear Marlene. Let’s get you to bed,” he said— picking her up and carrying her through the apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
